The Mechassualt 2
by TwistedClownChild
Summary: Just a simple story


The Mechassault By: Tj Mission #2 Lost and Found  
  
When I woke up the next morning I noticed something was missing from my room, it just felt like it. When I looked over to my left I knew what was missing.my keys to my room. Aw man I must have forgot them in the mech when I was battling. O well I guess that I have to get them myself. So I walked over to the mechroom and there I saw one of the crewmembers. Hey welcome to the Thunder Dragons she said. Yeah so far it's cool, but can I ask you something. Yes she replied. Uh.where is the cougar mech. What for? She asked Weirdly. Its funny I left my keys in them when I was battling. Oh lol she said the cougar mech is over there. When I walked in the cockpit I saw the keys and noticed that my room key was missing. My eyes opened widely. Oh my god.someone is going to break in my room. Reinforcement general report to the main generals office for lost item.Reinforcement general report to the main generals office for a lost item. I ran to the main generals office as fast as I could. Ah it's good to see you he said. Is this your key he replied? Yes, I was worried that someone might break-in my apartment. Well no one is going to do that were all team members not robbers he said. Now get ready for the battle today at 8:00 tonight. Were going to give them a Thunder Dragon can of whoopass. Yes sir I will and we will give them hell when they mess with us. Hurry up then you only got about 30 mins to get ready. Go! I Ran so fast down the stairs that I almost hit the floor at top speed. I got to my room and undressed so I could fit in my mech outfit. I ran to the mech room and all the mechs were ready for launch except mine. I ran/jogged over to mine and open the cockpit and got in the seat. When I looked behind me all of my reinforcement officers were waiting for launch. They counted us down. 20 seconds.15 seconds.my heart started to pump as they got down to the 5th second. 4.3.2.1. LAUNCH NOW! I pulled forward and launch right off the catapult. I looked around and called for the reinforcements to come as well. When we were halfway there we saw enemy armors. I called in my laser beam sniper rifle reinforcements to take aim and fire at my call. Now.FIRE! Lasers were going everywhere. I called in for an all out assault on their asses. We popped up and just started shooting the hell out of them. In one armor blood was gushing out at the speed of light. When it was all set and done. The enemies' reinforcement camp was a ghost town. Not a soul there breathing, except us that is. As we moved forward we noticed that out main general Cao Lin was in deep enemy territory and needed help. I called in the reinforcements and told them to pair in groups of 20, and go help any generals that need help. We went our different ways. All 80 of us went either north, south, east, or west. I went to the south way. I saw Cao Lin's troops were pinned down so I called in for my Laser beam Snipers and my Grenade launchers. I told them to shoot when they get a clear shot and when I say go. Now go take the shot. They shot at the enemy's armor forces and only 3 were left and the general of them. So all together there were for left. I signed and said we should check up on Cao Lin forces and him. I told 2 Laser snipers and 1 of my grenade launchers to go check on them. I went behind them and aimed at their general armor headpiece. I took the shot, but no bullet came out. They heard the click and turned around and saw me. Crap why does it have to run out of ammo now I said? I jumped up and signed my reinforcement that were behind me to come. but they didn't come. It turns out that they were killed by the enemy armor behind me. Is this the end of me I said while praying? Why now I just made the team and now imp going to die on my first real mission.how sad and lame. I closed my eyes and waited for my death. Next thing I heard was Cao Lin's voice on my radio signal. He called in where I was at and that he was going to call in his forces to help me. I said Yes, I need all the help I can get right now. When the enemy was going to shoot me out came a sniper laser beam at the general from the side. It went through the heads of the to enemy guards and their general. Both guards died but the general just had less then minor injuries. Turns out his armor is laser beam proof because it has 8 lairs of armor each one tougher then the last. My main general called me and said we couldn't defeat him at this rate and said to call back my reinforcement and tell Cao Lin and the other generals to fall back to base as well. So I pulled out a flash grenade and threw it at his visors so he couldn't see us. We got to the base and called our troops and general back too. It turns out that their general isn't really a general. He's really a Front line Supreme Commander. That is why he is so tough said our main general. Our Supreme commander is in the other war with the Sin forces, and it turns out that there winning. I was so shocked though about that laser beam going through 2 guards armors but just put a scratch on his. He's got to have a weak spot somewhere. I went up the stairs to go to my room and I saw one of the girl reinforcement generals there at my door. I said why are you here. She said I though you wanted some company. Well right now I guess you can come in for a while. She said ok then while were in there let's make up a plan then well have some fun. I said what kind of fun? She pulled out a condom saying this kind of fun. My eyes opened up when I saw the condom. I was going to get my freak on tonight, that is after the planning. 


End file.
